Kani Shinhan
Kani Shinhan is the daughter of Tien and Launch. She was born in an alternate universe where Babidi was stopped from reaching Earth and Goku remained in the afterlife after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She appears in Pan's Ascent. Overview Appearance Normally, Kani prefers wearing light green tops, orange bands around her wrists, tan pants, and Chinese-style boots. When in the World Martial Arts Tournament, she donned a weighted green fitness jacket, orange gloves, green baggy pants, and red shoes. Personalities Blonde Hair When her hair is blonde with large blue eyes, Kani takes after her mother's good personality. She is kind-hearted and friendly, often helping friends of her parents with preparing meals or setting up for family gatherings. Blue Hair When her hair turns blue and her eyes narrow and green, Kani becomes much more aggressive and her voice more gruff. Her personality also takes some cues from her mentor Yamcha as she becomes much more confident and partially cocky in battle. This form is rarely seen by anyone save for her parents and mentors and was especially useful in the World Martial Arts Tournament as her opponents were caught completely off-guard by her total change in demeanor. Unlike her mother, Kani can control her personalities at will by inhaling and exhaling, typically changing to her blue haired one before she starts fighting. Her blonde hair personality can also influence her blue haired one if she wants to stop herself from doing something dangerous or harmful to herself or others. Relationships Tien Her father taught her martial arts, as well as how to keep her composure and calm in battle. He also ensured she didn't go down the same path he did in his youth. Launch A majority of her traits in her blonde-haired personality were inspired by her mother. She also aided Kani in gaining control of her blue-haired personality. Yamcha As close to a second father as Kani ever had, Yamcha not only babysat her growing up, but also acted as her second martial arts teacher. Her blue-haired personality also took cues from his in-battle mannerisms. Chiaotzu Having known Chiaotzu as a life-long friend of her father, Kani grew up respecting him even as she literally outgrew him in size. Pan While knowing Pan growing up, she kept her blue-haired personality a secret from her until their very first battle in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Afterward, she and Pan considered learning each other's unique techniques, and perhaps intended to become friendly rivals going forward. History Youth Kani grew up mostly living with her parents on their farm, and eventually, her father's dojo as well. She spent most of her time with her mother at their home, though she was also watched over by Chiaotzu and Yamcha, and trained by the latter and her father. Over time, she and her parents learned of her other personality and worked toward helping her control it. She tended to the family farm, as well as her father's dojo. World Martial Arts Tournament After a family reunion the day before, Kani entered the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, where she won her first battle against Nam with ease due to him being in shock and awe at her other personality. For her second match, she went up against Pan, who also experienced this side of her for the first time. Despite catching Pan off-guard by combining her father's Four Witches technique with multi-form, as well as combining her father's Crane School style with her mentor Yamcha's, Kani found herself tiring out quickly and in desperation was about to perform the Tri-Beam. After hearing the pleas of her parents and mentor, Kani reverted back to her blonde haired personality and forfeit the match, unable to fight any further without threatening her life and Pan's. Fight Against the Frieza Force When Frieza's ship arrived overhead, Kani joined her parents and the other Z-Fighters in the battle against the Frieza Force. Alongside Chiaotzu and her father, Kani successfully aided Yamcha in bringing down the ship with a powerful Spirit Ball, forcing it to the ground. Upon Frieza exiting the ship to deal with the Z-Fighters personally, Kani helped the human Z-Fighters hold off the remaining Frieza Forces while the four Super Saiyans fought Frieza all at once. Death Once Frieza reached his Golden form, Kani witnessed him murdering various Z-Fighters with ease, including her mother and father. She was swiftly killed while trying to avenge them. Abilities In battle, Kani combines her father's Crane School martial arts with Yamcha's, creating a fighting style that focuses on offense and overwhelming the opponent. She's also mastered the Four Witches technique, with which she can unleash four-armed variants of moves like the Wolf Fang Fist. She can even combine it with the multi-form, allowing for sixteen arms to attack, as well as being able to create up to eight Spirit Balls at once. However, combining Four Witches and multi-form proved to drain her ki fast on multiple occasions, leaving her vulnerable. Techniques *Machine Gun Fist *Hammerhead *Dodon Ray *Volleyball Fist *Tri-Beam **Neo Tri-Beam **Octo Tri-Beam (w/ Four Witches and Multi-Form) *Solar Flare *Four Witches Technique *Multi-Form *Wolf Fang Fist **Four-Armed Wolf Fang Fist (w/ Four Witches) **Sixteen-Armed Wolf Fang Fist (w/ Four Witches and Multi-Form) *Ki Blast Thrust *Spirit Ball **Quadruple Spirit Ball (w/ Multi-Form) **Octo Spirit Ball (w/ Four Witches and Multi-Form) Trivia *Her first name, Kani, is derived from a sushi ingredient by the same name. Category:Nkstjoa Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Deceased Category:Tournament Fighters